<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Destiny by Emhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006035">Blue Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo'>Emhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a A.U with a OC changing the history of Dragon Ball before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. More pairings later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edited by babykitsune-9</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The First Breaths of Heroes and the Last Breath of a Tyrant</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Many years ago, at the end of the Tuffle-Saiyan War…</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Fires were burning in the ruins of a vast city. Blood smears the ground as the Tuffles of the city litter the streets and crushed buildings.</p><p>Now unfolding below the watching present eye of the full moon are last moments of this ten-year war that has come to its end. The moon is high in the sky fully lighting the devastation below. The normally black sky nearly turning red, orange and yellow from the fires and smoke from all of the destruction taking place.</p><p>In the distance giant great apes Oozarus the transformed version of the saiyans are slaughtering the last of the inhabitants of the city.</p><p>This death and destruction are burning in the eyes of a black hooded figure. The figure is watching not too dissimilarly to the way the moon is watching but not with the same level of dispassionate neutrality.</p><p>The figures black eyes seem to see it all. Its ears seem to hear all. It's a mangled mess of screaming, burning, crying agony as dead comes in oh so many tones. And in all of this noise the figure finds its mark within the apocalyptic scene.</p><p>Its focus comes to a building marked the University of Fungi (UF) which is spared from at the moment the fire and the death.</p><p>A power suited tuffle soldier rushes through the buildings. The place is littered with scenes of life abandoned at the moment. It becomes clear as he is running through that this place had been filled in by many tuffles. Tents, pots and pans, wrappers and the many things of a life of a refugee are here in spades.</p><p>This place of learning had been transformed by conflict into refugee camp a long time ago. The young soldier doesn't look at all the heartening sign of life that in all likelihood that has been extinguished. He is on a mission and he's even in his youth no doubt seen it all before.</p><p>The young soldier runs to the hangar of the university where an elderly tuffle is hard at work. The white-haired scientist of typical short tuffle stature is putting the final touches on his spaceship even while the sounds of the slaughter shakes the building.</p><p>The power helmet's visor goes up to reveal the young soldier's face. It reveals his blue-eyed blonde-haired face, with scar upon his forehead. His blue tinted skin is typical of his people. His face is sweaty and clearly panicked. His teeth chatter in fear. His pupils small and frightened.</p><p>He shouts out in his shaky voice to the elderly scientist. "Grampa, it's all over! The shield is down and they're everywhere! The city is falling to them filthy monkeys! What are we going to do?!"</p><p>The elderly man gives him a steel laced look. The sickly thin looking scientist looks half mad with his long nails a gaunt face. His white hair is unkempt. His limps shriveled and crooked. His skin has little blue to it but is instead a deathly white. Nothing but a pure unending rage has fueled this walking corpse for years.</p><p>He speaks with a voice that speaks with out a tether to reality "It's not over! It's never going to be over. Not if even a piece of us yet remains. Now go get into your pod." He points to a chamber near the top of rocket."</p><p>Tears blinded the soldier. "Grampa I'm not leaving you here!"</p><p>"You have to. Hatchiyack and you must live. Two of my creations must continue beyond me. I won't lose by boy's son to this either."</p><p>"Grampa..."</p><p>His words are interrupted by a near omnipresent voice that reverberates throughout the hanger. It's a feminine voice saying mockingly to them. "Oh how touching my old fiend gets to spend a few last moment with his little grandson before the end of his life."</p><p>Upon hearing the voice, the soldier's visor slams down and the two tuffles look up towards her location. The elderly scientist grits his teeth he knows this voice. He knows it all too well. When he first heard it was different and to a young odd little saiyan girl. The voice had morphed since then to voice of the devil made flesh.</p><p>The roof above them exploded allowing moonlight and dust to rush down to them. The two choked a hacked until the dust cleared allowing them to see the hooded figure standing on a lone bar on metal above them. The dark malevolent eyes were focused on then highlighted by the moon in the background.</p><p>"Hello Dr. Lychee. I trust you remember me after all this time. You look rather sickly. Time has not been kind to you has it?"</p><p>The young soldier growled at her and flew up in charge at the her. He fired a full blast from his energy hand cannon at her which was easily deflected by her back hand.</p><p>He continued his charge looking to punch her with all his might but was instead grabbed by the throat.</p><p>The rush of wing from his movement knocks away her hood and thanks to the moonlight she is revealed.</p><p>She is a typical raven haired female saiyan that comes into full focus for the doctor. Her hair is swirly and spiky. Her skin pale and her lips blood red. She has a build underneath her robe like most saiyan women, but unlike most she had no tail.</p><p>Her presence is eerie and unnatural to them. Her cruel smile is white and full.</p><p>This doesn't get his attention. It's the chest plate underneath showing half covered that does. Circled on her chest plate is the symbol for the word demon.</p><p>The doctor, angrily growls at her, "At least you admit what you are."</p><p>"Well I did kill this planet's guardian so feels right. But I suppose I only killed Planet Plant's Guardian not Planet Vegeta's Guardian of which I am."</p><p>He howled "Your son has renamed the Planet after himself? What hubris!"</p><p>"Unlike you I encourage my children. Now all you can do is weep on their graves."</p><p>He closed his weeping eyes as she crushed his throat.</p><p>She looked at him "See all gone."</p><p>He raced over to the console and smashed the launch button as he wept. He spat out with all his might the word, "GRUDGE!"</p><p>The rocket made itself ready for launch. The room began to transform itself in the background as she descended towards him.</p><p>"Is that what you've been working on all this time. An escape ship with no one to escape on to it? No children, no grandchildren left not even for yourself? Or is it just another toy not ready in time?"</p><p>He looked at her as he waited to be burned by the rocket. "My grudge will go with it! You filthy monkeys will never be…!"</p><p>Before he could finish, he cuffed up blood. He looked down to see her arm had burst through his stomach.</p><p>"Your grudge matters not, you lying old man. My people are victorious. My husband is avenged. All of your lying flowery words are as the same as the wind to me. Vapid, weightless and amorphous. You are meaningless."</p><p>He spat his last words with blood before he was vaporized by the engine "My grudge will have meaning."</p><p>The rocket launched into the air not stopped by her as it left that renamed world with one word in mind 'grudge'.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>On the now planet Vegeta later now…</strong>
</p><p>The sun was setting in the crimson sky above the planet Vegeta. The day had been a long one for an aged female Saiyan.</p><p>She was in a bed chamber that was covered in the symbols of Saiyan royalty. It was blue white and covered in the handled trident. It was in fact a recreation of a Palace that had once existed on Salada.</p><p>Her spiky raven hair had not diminished but yet there are deep scars on her face and slash on her check from the war. Her eyes were sunken into her face after years of poor sleeping which had made her large eyes shrink and become beadier. Yet despite the purple bags under her eyes and the other worn features upon her face, the six-foot saiyan female was still imposing.</p><p>This old saiyan woman was standing over a bleeding younger female Saiyan. The bleeding female was in a king-sized bed, inside a massive stone chamber. She was a far smaller woman then the older woman.</p><p>The young woman was gritting her teeth in agony. She was drenched in sweat, her blood vessels on her face had burst from pushing. This birth was not going to plan it was early and expected.</p><p>The older woman's hands were deep into her. She was feeding her energy to keep up the young woman's strength.</p><p>Today despite its hardships this about to be the happiest day to her since the birth of second child it was an unfamiliar but not unwelcomed feeling.</p><p>She knew not the gender of the child, but she could sense the power of it already. This soon to be born child was the strongest saiyan ever to be born on Planet Vegeta.</p><p>It was stronger than any of her two children. It was glorious to her that her daughter-in-law a pauper turned queen was about to give birth to such a powerful heir. She had been skeptical of her son's choice in a mate at first but her demeanor and this had certainly changed those initially impressions.</p><p>She was a weaker woman. She a had a demure nature but when she was tested she had a fury to her that was the equal to any true warrior.</p><p>The elderly woman had a face on her the same as if she was in battle. Her son was away, and it was her job to defend her family while he was gone as the baby was coming now</p><p>It was in this scene that her gigantic son arrived in the royal chambers of the palace. His necklace the symbol of nation and station along with his emblem of the house Vegeta on his RIT armor.</p><p>The king had rush into the room pushing aside guards and medical staff in the halls that had been kept out of the room.</p><p>His eyes were wide his skin sweaty. He looked simply a panicked wreck. His child was about to be born and his mate was at the moment dying.</p><p>The king looked to see his mother standing over his mate obviously preforming her magic on her to keep her alive.</p><p>Upon seeing this he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>He had wondered why the alien staff, nor the few Saiyans who knew medicine had not been allow into his chambers, to assist his apparently dying mate but this made all sorts of sense.</p><p>He asked in a loud, half shouting voice, "Mother! How is she doing?"</p><p>"Calm yourself my king. She is doing fine, all things considering my son. If those fools had been allowed to touch her, I have no doubt that your mate would be stone dead by now. All they would have been good for was to cut her open then extract your child from her corpse. But I have seen too it now you get to keep her and your child."</p><p>The King as she spoke had come to her side to examine his mate with his own eyes. The King had seen her blood before when they were in combat against the Tuffles and when he marked her. Those times had been erotic marks of honor and pleasure bur this was not like those times.</p><p>This blood turned his stomach, she was in pain and he could do nothing. All he could taste in his mouth was a bitter taste of fear.</p><p>He would disembowel any foe that would dare lay their hands on his queen. But this was no enemy, no Tuffle to avenge himself on. This blood was hollow in nature like the crimson that he had once seen pour from his father.</p><p>His queen had been gasping for air, her eyes bloodshot, sweat was covering every inch of her, blood was poured from her wound, her tail had not the strength to stay curled up around her waist, instead was lying at her side lifeless.</p><p>She looked in every way as though she had been in fight and lost badly.</p><p>His mother had managed to turn his child so now it was finally coming.</p><p>First to be seen was its hair, which as soon as it exposed to the outside world flick into its soon to be permanent position. It all fanned up making a flame shape. The shape of the royal families hair.</p><p>The newborn was being shown to them in the lite he was a boy that was for sure. In a fast second it was all over the boy was out of her mother.</p><p>The young one was crying covered in his mother's blood. The king picked up his viscera covered young premature infant son by his tiny leg and brought him into his hands.</p><p>The small crying infant's tiny little hands grab his father's index finger on his right hand crushing it. The king yelped the kid was already stronger than him for sure. Neither babies nor great apes had any sense of their power.</p><p>The yelp snapped the infant out of his crying, and it looked at the source of the noise.</p><p>The king's eyes meet his young son the prince's eyes and they just stared at one another trying to figure one another out.</p><p>The prince was still wanting his mother, but this man was interesting to say the least. The king's tail came up to meet his son's tail and they intertwined. Without knowing the words, the idea came up, this was surely his father.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by the groans of his mother, his grandmother was using her energy to seal up her wounds. The blood loss had stopped but she had passed out.</p><p>The king look over his still very much in pain and possibly dying mate. His mother hand pulling away from giving energy and sealing the queen wounds. She looked to her son.</p><p>"I will take the boy, you comfort her." She takes the boy from her son and holds him, stepping out of the way the king goes to his queen's side, he asks his mother in a whisper trying to not hear this question himself.</p><p>"Will she live?"</p><p>She shook her head she said back in a whisper.</p><p>"I have no idea, my son but I have done all I can, it's up to her now."</p><p>"At least I can put faith in her."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>She takes her eyes off her son and she looks upon her grandson. His happy and content face replaced by a look contempt, after having been taking out of his father's hands to this new familiar looking stranger.</p><p>She chuckled at the infant's look at her "Oh, the more things change the more they stay the same, I needn't try and remember how many times I have look upon that face. On your grandfather, father or uncle you all seem to give me that same face. It seems as though you are nearly a clone of your grandfather, my child. I'm Guarda my child your grandmother."</p><p>Her jovial tone intrigued the baby after all it could only read from her sadness earlier. Now feeling far more confrontable in her hands, the babe's tail wrap itself around her right arm. The baby was comfortable but still not willing not show her a smile. Guarda was smiling almost to tears at this stubborn already prideful child that was digging his claws into her heart.</p><p>The babe was also drugging up memory both good and bad, all bittersweet in her mouth. She remembered his grandfather, her father and of Salada.</p><p>The doors to the room yet again smashed open to reveal Guarda's second son Veler rushing into the royal chambers.</p><p>Unlike his brother Veler was tall but not extremely muscular, his hair was spiky but fanned out more, not droopy like his mother's hair, almost giving his hair the appearance of a crown. His armor has a similar symbol to his brother but smaller and modified to indicate Prince Status but not Crown Prince Status.</p><p>He bowed respectfully as he greeted her. "Mother. Is Queen Brisella alright?"</p><p>She nodded back to him.</p><p>He ran up to her to look at his newborn nephew, also to check up on his brother and his sister-in-law. He merely glanced at his young nephew than headed over to help his brother. Guarda could feel Brisella's energy leveling out not decreasing further.</p><p>She had been in time Brisella was going to live. To which Guarda breathed a sigh of relieve she would live, and her son wouldn't lose his mate.</p><p>Now it was the time to read her grandson's future with one deep breath she looked. The future was always murky and contradictory but this time. She could not see much of anything except for one thing blue hair that came to mind.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Much later on Vegeta's lookout…</strong>
</p><p>In the celestial palace of the planet. In and room with a made bed, Guarda mediates at the foot of it.</p><p>She for years had been trying to achieve a power that had not seen in hundreds of years 'Super Saiyan'. It had become her obsession since her son's the dealing with Frieza. The powerful and ruthless monster had convenience her by its actions that it was the only hope of freedom and survival of her people.</p><p>In the stories her adopted father Salada's Guardian Veler, had told her of the destructive nature of the Legendary Super Saiyan its cruelty and what it took to stop him. She had once believed that that power was uncontrollable but now it was her only hope of eliminating Frieza and his family.</p><p>She had trained herself nearly nonstop since Frieza had become an issue, but she had seen no transformation. She knew she was missing some key element. She had attempted to be as Veler had described the Legendary Super Saiyan cold, empty, ruthless, a mere vessel of power.</p><p>But there was still one thing on her mind interrupting her thoughts. Her first grandson was now under Frieza 'protection' i.e. he was hostage along with Bardock's first born and Supreme General Nappa.</p><p>The reasoning was clear to her. Her people had become quite disenchanted with their slavery to the PTO. Frieza was paranoid that the Saiyan race would rise against him.</p><p>The king and her were playing a dangerous game and a losing one at that. Their people had a hatred of subjection which was earned by the Tuffles. Their people had made their voices clear. They no longer wanted a be a cog in a foreign army. There was not yet a way to overthrow Frieza so resistance at this moment was folly for now.</p><p>Frieza had no real idea though of Guarda. She had kept her presence hidden from him. If Frieza was to know about her power even if it was not yet capable of challenging the monster his paranoia would no doubt flare up.</p><p>In her mediation, she was growing concerned by a vision of blue hair seen in the future of her first grandson. The blue hair was upsetting to Guarda because it meant she was missing something. It was clearly not Saiyan hair but was the color of Royalty.</p><p>What could it mean? It been gnawing at her for all these years. She thought and thought but could come up with nothing. This blue hair spoke to her with an alien voice telling her something was truly a miss with her grandson's future.</p><p>Her scouter rang which lay on a pillar. The scouter's visor was red colored. She disappeared and reappeared with the scouter in her hand and then placed over her right eye. She pressed a button and a voice came from the scouter it was ger son's chief minister Zorn voice came from it.</p><p>"Madame Guarda, the king requires your advice on the issue of Paragus's son."</p><p>She had nearly forgotten about the very serious issue of the potential Legendary Super Saiyan. Her mind had been too crowded by blue hair and Frieza.</p><p>"Of course, I will be right there."</p><p>She turned off the device and snapped her fingers transforming her guardian robes into RIT armor. It was a black armor, the color of the void with only white on the some of the trimmings.</p><p>In a blood red circle above her heart lay the symbol meaning demon. It had a black hood along with a black and red cape coming from her shoulders down to her ankles.</p><p>She looked over to some of the objects in her room. Her focus came upon a smashed armor which was some saiyan type that was pre-Frieza.</p><p>The armor had an emblem on it. It was red circle around the word guardian, next to that armor was another. Of a older design same as the guardian one with the symbol of the royal family. A large hole in the symbol, where the heart was, signs of a beam weapon.</p><p>In a mumble Guarda says, upon seeing it. "In the back".</p><p>A tear tries to form in her eye but is killed, reabsorbed by the eye itself.</p><p>She walks out into the courtyard of Celestial Palace and without moving a muscle she takes off from this palace heading to the royal palace. The Celestial Palace is left silence, a dead place, now by itself in a cold red sky.</p><p>In the past there may have been the occasional insect visitor but no more. Plants lay in their pots and soil on the palace rotting, untended, and cold. There was life in this place at one time but no more.</p><p>However, a single blade of grass yet grows in-spite of the death and ruins of the place not flourishing but not dying, merely waiting for life to return.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Saiyan Royal Palace</strong>
</p><p>She landed right out outside the planet. The place was now both familiar and alien to her. Her life had become that of a hermit, like both Guardian's she had trained under. Her fellow Saiyan's were more and more a distant memory to her. They had become afield from what her had memories of them were.</p><p>She was now the eldest of her people for sure.</p><p>All the lessons of Salada had been lost it would seem to the ages. Her kind had all grown accustomed to purging worlds, nearly all saiyans had become killers, their hearts were now corrupt including herself.</p><p>In her mind and in her breath, she cursed the Tuffles. Her people were not to blame for their brutality, no the Tuffles were to blame she told herself.</p><p>Once Frieza was defeated, they will remember themselves she thought. Frieza and the Tuffles were their corrupters. She thought to herself 'Once Frieza was removed kindness and charity would return right?'</p><p>The massive palace was a hard thing to try and navigate but she knew her way around. She made her way through the halls to the great throne room.</p><p>Banners draped from the ceiling in both white and blue, they had upon them the symbols of the Royal family. The nobles in the chamber stared at her of the few hundred first class nobles in the saiyan kingdom.</p><p>A majority of her time was spent on the ship, when they were coming to the then Planet Plant was spent indulging her future mate, the Prince at the time in sparring matches. She had always been isolated from her people by virtue being chosen to become Guardian.</p><p>A very few knew her relationship to the Royal family, as in her being Dowager Queen. So, to the majority of saiyans thought that she was a witch, with weird powers that was manipulating the king to serve as Frieza's lapdog.</p><p>She was different and wrong to them. She had no tail. She was not loud and talkative but more quiet and reserved. She was a trusted advisor but their no explanation of why, she was on the council and such an important advisor. No one knew where she lived or what her angle was.</p><p>She merely appeared and spoke with an air of authority, that they believed only their king liberator should speak with. It appeared that she had final word on any subject.</p><p>More than one had indeed tried and challenge her authority in the council, not one had ever been able to lay a hand on her. No one thought she could be that strong, it had to be magic of which a few had seen her do they whispered</p><p>Brisella should be dead they whispered it was the devil's magic that kept her alive, the Witch's doing. It was the witch's fault that Tarble was born so weak and small. Rumors abounded that she ate children and she was in league with Frieza. The one that amused her was that she smoked in the present of sunlight.</p><p>All of which, were met with silence, she did not a care of her isolation or pariah status. Instead with her left hand pulled up her black hood over her hair. She fully understood her people's superstitious and sometimes she felt as they were right in a way. She was unnatural and not of them.</p><p>She moved past the frightened gawkers and to the council chamber behind the throne room. As she opened the door there was an audible creek.</p><p>In the chamber were both of her sons Vegeta and Veler, along with Zorn and acting Supreme General Gerkin.</p><p>All except Gerkin were pleased to see her. He gave her a warry, scowling look. Mistrust was all over his face.</p><p>Zorn's reason to be happy was easy to understand. Him being chamberlain, and the prime minister for many years. Zorn was in fact well aware of Guarda and her Dowager Queen status.</p><p>Vegeta offered her a seat next to himself on the right, with his brother on the left right next to Zorn. Guarda shook her head in disagreement and walked over to the far side of the table. Gerkin didn't know and it was best not to alert him in any fashion</p><p>At first, she looks at the people at the table but before she spoke, she turns and looks at a painting that was behind her head, stolen from another world.</p><p>The title of the work is written 'Slaughter of the Hunt' it shows the image of a hunter massacring a forest's worth of animals including the babies. The woods in the image are on fire and in the distance is the hunter's tribe waiting to be fed. In a supernatural calm and cool voice, she speaks in words of fire and blood.</p><p>"We kill the boy."</p><p>There is a gasp in the room as neither Zorn nor Veler expected those words to emerge from her. They are confused bordering on feeling betrayed. The look of pure revulsion on the face of Gerkin was to a look of surprise.</p><p>To Gerkin this is exactly what to expect from the witch. He is appalled and disgusted. Gerkin thought aloud</p><p>"Where is the honor in killing an infant or allowing one's fear to dictate one's actions? We are saiyans and warriors not old feeble tuffles!"</p><p>The king had a look upon his face of trouble confusion. His hand lands on his head as it encircles his forehead. He is deep in thought as he speaks in calm detachment from his own words.</p><p>"Very well. It must be done."</p><p>Veler aghast at what his brother and mother where agreeing to do stood up. "How can we even be discussing this, never mind agreeing to murder an infant." Standing still while looking at the painting she says back.</p><p>"This is no ordinary infant. It is the Legendary Super Saiyan. As a newborn infant it has more power than all but one of the people in this room. It was born stronger than the Crown Prince. The creature is destined to be of a strength far greater than that any of the Frost Demons. In legend the creature showed no mercy to its parents, to its nation or to anything for that matter. It's a threat to not only to us but the universe in general."</p><p>"Frieza upon learning about it may grow even more paranoid of a Saiyan rebellion and kill us all, before the boy is allowed to reach maturity, we must end it. In these chambers we have decided billions to die. Are we to be skittish because the boy is one of us? Yet all but one in this room have killed other saiyans in combat."</p><p>"But those were duels when both had agreed to a fight and agreed to those consequences not to meant were adults!"</p><p>"You are right of course but you forget this fact. Do we actually have a choice in this matter?"</p><p>The prince looks to the ground in defeat and then back to his mother with sad, betrayed eyes. "Can you even face us?"</p><p>Guarda sighs but continues to stare at the painting. There is a pregnant silence in the chamber. The king is in thought, the prince staring at his mother hoping to change her mind with the sheer force of his will.</p><p>Zorn and Gerkin are dead quiet not knowing how this family argument will conclude. Finally, the silence is broken up by the king.</p><p>"The decision has been made. For this is my crime I shall commit it. I will kill the child."</p><p>Guarda, pauses then says, "No… I will do it. According to rumor I eat children and it's best not to disappoint the masses."</p><p>The king with a stunned look upon his face. "Your words and Father's words. The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword. This is my decision so it should be my job to see it through."</p><p>"Your right my son but it was not you who truly passed the sentence. I did in a way."</p><p>To those words Gerkin was in disbelief. The name of King's and Prince's mother had been a mystery, now solved. King Vegeta the one-eyed had bedded this witch. It was stated that the old king had unnatural strength and endurance. No doubt she had used black magic to gain his heart and all of this authority.</p><p>This was a crippling revelation to Gerkin. This explained so much. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.</p><p>The king sighed in agreement he had no real wish to kill a child but this was his decision. He wanted to fight his mother on this, but he had not the stomach for it.</p><p>The king raised from his seat and Guarda turned away from the painting to look at her son, they nodded at one another. The king then leaves the room while she takes a sword off the wall. She unsheathes it and walks away with it. The very upset Prince Veler is left in the room with Zorn unhappy clearly with this situation.</p><p>"There isn't any honor in this."</p><p>The king goes to his throne to make his decree about Broly, as his mother walks down the carpeted center of the room, sword in hand.</p><p>It was then the massive doors to the great throne room then burst open, with a panicked Paragus pushing aside guards having come to beg for his son's life.</p><p>He pleaded desperately. "My king, I have come to beg you for your mercy in this matter!"</p><p>As he passes Guarda, Paragus notices her sword and who is holding it. Instinctively Paragus put two and two together and attempts to go for the sword in the 'witch's' hand.</p><p>For his trouble he is kneed in the groin by a royal guardsman.</p><p>In a cold stare, she looks over at the now collapsed Paragus on the floor. Paragus is crying as he gets on his knees and starts nearly incoherently begging for his son's life.</p><p>He now on hands and knees crawls over to her. His hands wrap around her ankles.</p><p>"Please, Please, I beg you. I already lost my mate, don't make me lose him too!"</p><p>The first-class warrior had been reduced to such a state was pitiable to say the least, pathetic to the onlookers. A beam of energy coming from the throne came at hit Paragus ripping through his side and exiting on the other side. Paragus was dead. In a yell the King made his reasoning clear.</p><p>"I will hear no more disagreements! The boy will die!"</p><p>Paragus lifeless hands was still clutching onto her ankles. She coldly she shook them off with a swift twist. She had no idea how to feel about this. She had been quite numb to death by this point. The tears in his eyes reminded her of herself after her mate's death.</p><p>A knot formed in her stomach. A deep suffocating feeling. She was feeling a desire to throw up. All of this was just becoming too much.</p><p>Frieza and his orders, along with the need to keep him happy was killing her. Guarda didn't feel she could recognize the pale ghost in the mirror anymore. The world was losing its color and it all seemed just too hopeless.</p><p>Guarda found herself envying Paragus all the pain and torment of this world was done for him.</p><p>She then realized that she had been for some time had been staring at Paragus's dead body. The crowd meanwhile had been staring at her. She looked back at them. Perhaps she was a stranger now even to her sons.</p><p>The word limit was coming to mind. She nodded to her son the King as to try to say she was okay and in a feverous pace she rushed out of the room and out of the Palace. She felt herself nearly hyperventilating, this was too much, one part of her mind thought. But the other half reasserted control over herself when she was out of the Palace.</p><p>"I must kill this child so that untold generations of children may be born. All of this will be justified in the end." She told herself as she left.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Medical Station…</strong>
</p><p>Upon arriving at the station, she felt something present that wasn't Broly or anything else she had ever felt in her life. Maybe magical or psychic she concluded.</p><p>She attempted to ignoring it even as it gnawed at her.</p><p>She then made her way to the nursery but entering the room she felt more and more uneasy about all of this. It was not just that large parts of her were screaming at the idea of killing the infant but there was something else, something she was missing related this feeling.</p><p>There was a loud crying coming from the room. It felt like it was heralding something, something important but she didn't know why or what. This had to be her imagination trying to stop her from what she needed to do. She looked to see the source of the crying it was a palmed hair infant.</p><p>In a second, she recognized the infant hairs. It's Bardock child she determined in second and without a doubt. She didn't feel tons of power coming from the infant, but he was important. She just didn't understand why?</p><p>Her mind concluded that this was a distraction the legend needed to die. She marched up to the infant who was being disturbed by the spawn of Bardock's crying.</p><p>She picked it up by its left leg and prepared to stab the terrified infant. She was however, stopped by a vision. It was a quick image of planet Vegeta exploding and it was coming from the palm haired child.</p><p>The instant she saw the vision she dropped the sword and dropped Broly back on his bed. Questions too numerous to count had entered her mind. She looked at the child to see its name Kakarrot.</p><p>The infant known as Kakarrot calms down at the sight of Guarda staring at him. It was like he was crying all this time to get her attention. She was struck with the idea of the source of this disturbance.</p><p>It was all coming from Bardock.</p><p>This needed to be investigated in her mind. She then abandoned the nursery and headed down the hall with lightning speed passing four Saiyan members of Bardock's unit pushing the out of the way.</p><p>Tora yelled at her. "Hey watch it! Where are you going?!"</p><p>No response came from her as she rushed forward. His face turned red as he clearly felt insulted and ignored. He and the rest of the group followed after her. She came rushing into the healing chamber to find Bardock naked in a healing pod.</p><p>He is yelling and twisting having some sort of nightmare or more likely a vision. The two doctors present in the room are confused by the presence of this black clothed tailless Saiyan abruptly storming into their operating room.</p><p>Guarda barks at the two short alien doctors, "Open the pod!"</p><p>The two jump a little bit at her barking. Neither wanting to oppose her, the reptile looking one pressed a button allowing the fluids to drain from the pod.</p><p>As the pod's fluid drains Bardock wakes up. His eyes open to see the dower, look of Guarda. Somehow, she looks to him familiar in some way. They have met while in combat before that must be it he thinks.</p><p>Bardock's crew show up Tora prepares to yell at Guarda but is interrupted by her shouting. "SHUT UP!"</p><p>Guarda places her hand on Bardock's head and everything goes black.</p>
<hr/><p>She is alone in a black void, no sound, no smell, no anything. The only thing in existence seems to be herself at the moment.</p><p>It's calming but disheartening there should be a lot more to this. Something is blocking her right now. An alien voice speaks to her coming from everywhere but yet nowhere says to her.</p><p>"You are not Bardock."</p><p>"I think that is self-evident."</p><p>"This is not intended for you."</p><p>"Well excuse my bluntness but the destruction of my planet is very much my business."</p><p>"Very well I suppose you deserve this punishment as much as Bardock does, your crimes are numerous I can see."</p><p>"That little peek inside my head is just the first round, care to go for a second creature?"</p><p>She saw then dead saiyans the group from early now lying dead on an alien world. Tora dying in Bardock hands. There was a silence in the darkness and then she saw Planet Vegeta destruction again but then who did it Frieza. It was the sum of all her fears and somehow, she knew it was all too soon.</p><p>Next was years later on a strange blue-green world "blue" she muttered. Kakarrot was landed safe the only survivor it would seem. The boy was taken in by an old man with an odd four-starred ball.</p><p>Kakarrot was an aggressive true saiyan boy smashing the old man house, until one day he fell from a cliff hitting his head on a large rock. After which he was no longer Kakarrot but someone else, he was well-mannered, tame, and different. All the programming was gone from him mostly.</p><p>As she saw him picking fights.</p><p>The vision seemed to skip forward the old man was gone; the boy was alone until a blue hair girl showed up. "Blue hair it's right from my vision of my grandson's future but why?"</p><p>The blue haired girl wanted the four-star ball and seemed like she was trying to seduce the boy to get it.</p><p>"This <em>girl</em> is unworthy to even be called low class, never mind worth anything. It must be she has some sort of effect on the prince's future not anything romantic."</p><p>They meet various weird creatures across the world, including a talking pig. Then on a full moon Kakarrot comes back for a short time to fulfill his mission on a blue dwarf, a fox and some young human girl along with the collective that the blue hair girl gathered. Guarda, angry and inquisitive.</p><p>"But why was the ball important?"</p><p>She already feels that the complete vision of the future is being tampered with by the alien voice it was like it hiding something important.</p><p>Then the boy is being taught by a bearded bald man who kind of reminded her of Veler in the looks, not at all in-temperament, she gets the feeling he is a lecher somehow. The boy starts to learn combat skills and befriends a bald-boy. Loses a tournament to the old lecher with a wig glued on to his head quite obviously.</p><p>The boy defeats an army and pony-tailed pink wearing human. Next up is a three-eyed alien or man, Guarda isn't sure of either from her perspective all humans look oddly like saiyans but wrong.</p><p>The next fight is up against a giant evil Namekian, the allies of which kills the boy's small bald friend. The boy won going through the Namekian. Who spits up an egg leading to the next fight with the son of the Namekian.</p><p>The boy would become a man and fight the son of the giant Namekian. But the small-bald human is alive.</p><p>"How is the bald one alive again? He was murdered."</p><p>The alien voice does not respond. The next images are of the man taking a mate and having a son.</p><p>She thinks to herself, "So the humans are compatible to breed with Saiyans, interesting."</p><p>Oddly enough she finds herself rooting for the man. He was like a echo of what had once been before the Tuffles and Frieza. Perhaps of what she had once been.</p><p>Time passes again then Raditz shows up all grown up. A reunion of Bardock's sons and not a happy one. Raditz beats up Kakarrot and steals his son, the Namekian shows up, at that the two go after Raditz.</p><p>Raditz dies along with Kakarrot from a shot by the Namekian. Raditz dying words startle the Namekian and he takes Kakarrot's boy.</p><p>Next is two pods arrive on Earth. One's her grandson and the other's general Nappa. Guarda heart soars she was afraid that the two weak third-class warriors were the only survivors of her race.</p><p>They easily destroy a city and fight the pathetic Earth defense forces. All but the small bald one and Kakarrot's son are left when Kakarrot shows up again.</p><p>"How does these people keep coming back?" She is then stunned Kakarrot beats Nappa and then goes toe to toe with her grandson.</p><p>She is filled with rage at this point "How is any of this possible?" She notices the red shimmer. "Kakarrot knows the Kaio-ken, King Kai must have taught him." It explained a little of the weirdness but not how was Kakarrot was alive again in the first place.</p><p>Her grandson was losing to Kakarrot, he transformed the battle was in the bag when some fat worthless human mutilated her grandson.</p><p>The spirit bomb was then used, and the fight was over her grandson had lost. Her blood was boiling as it looked like her grandson was about to die to the bald one's hands, but he was spared.</p><p>Guarda, a malicious grin on her face. "They will regret that,"</p><p>Time seemed to skip a bit again and Kakarrot was fighting the Ginyu force on a green world. Guarda felt as though she had whiplash.</p><p>"What in the world did I miss?!"</p><p>Kakarrot had won beating the entire Ginyu her grandson actually finishing them off.</p><p>"Good to know about Ginyu's body changing ability." Then Kakarrot was soon after some healing was about to fight a transformed Frieza.</p><p>"This is insanity!"</p><p>She looked and beheld her grandson dying on some no name planet in the middle of nowhere, crying and by the looks of it begging. Everything was getting to Guarda. Yellow, yellow was everywhere, rage was everything. Then Frieza did it a death beam to the heart, her grandson was dead and with him the Saiyan race.</p><p>Dying just like her husband did die. The vision broke, everything was broken, none of it mattered her mind snapped. The world around her seemed to be going it slow motion as she opened her eyes.</p><p>Everyone but Bardock had been thrown away from her. The doctors appeared to be dead. She was glowing yellow. Guarda took a second to figure it out but it all made sense she had become a Super Saiyan. She in a rage then screamed "FRIEZA!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>On Frieza's ship</strong>
</p><p>Dodoria walks into the main observation room where Frieza and Zarbon are waiting for him. He bows to his master who is in his hover car.</p><p>"I am sorry to report my lord but Bardock nor any of his fellow monkey's showed up."</p><p>Frieza, then coldly sneers at this "It's of no concern. I was planning on roasting the entire monkey world any ways. They just get to die with the rest of them now."</p><p>Frieza spaceship goes into orbit around Planet Vegeta the massive red world with its intersecting binary rings. Darkly Frieza comments "It will be one spectacular light show."</p><p>Frieza closes his eyes and a chuckle but opens them to see a bright yellow light source silhouetted by the darkened parts of Vegeta. It becomes visible to Frieza the person is the odd advisor of the king but yet she is covered in a yellow aura, with yellow hair and teal eyes.</p><p>A wave of panic and fear ceases Frieza. The look all screamed transformation to Frieza, a word came to both mind and to his lips/"Super Saiyan".</p><p>Guarda screams up in the void "GALICK GUN!" a column of yellow light jets out of her hands consuming Frieza his minions and his spaceship.</p><p>Left stunned at the destruction of his property is a scorched Frieza left panting and burned. Guarda had used enough power to kill everything but him. Faster that he could conceive Guarda in in front of him. Fear is omnipresent in the tyrant's eyes, death itself was in front of him and he knew it. Guarda licked her lips. The tyrant cringed in fear.</p><p>"That was for my race!" She punched right through him in the gut. She, screamed. "And this is for my grandson!" She fired vaporizing the tyrant to atoms.</p><p>On a different spaceship</p><p>In the distance watching is Cooler from the bridge of his spaceship. He is stunned, afraid but yet all at the same time jubilant. Out of his lips comes the words.</p><p>The purple and white alien looks a far more serious sort then his brother.</p><p>"The arrogant little brat is dead! I despise the fact that it was by some monkey but still he's dead!"</p><p>Salza,his second begins to say "Lord Cooler…" Salza pauses not fully knowing what to say. "Aw should we move in attack position?"</p><p>Cooler nearly rolled his eyes at that "Are you seriously asking me that question right know? Hell no! I am no match for that monkey right now. Besides I have an east galaxy to rule by myself. I will let father go and die against that force. Though I wonder if Ginyu and a few of the other under my little brother command will be willing to work for me rather than be exterminated by the saiyans, in their vengeance."</p><p>Cooler began to laugh as his ship pulled away from the observation spot over Vegeta.</p><p>Elsewhere…</p><p>On a night on an alien world the moon having fallen from the horizon a Prince sits. The Prince is sitting on a pile of corpses Nappa and Raditz in the distance leaving the five-year-old to enjoy his kills. The Prince's scouter rings he presses the button.</p><p>"Yes, what is it?"</p><p>"Emergency call for you to return to Vegeta, prince. There was some sort of change in the orders. Your father requests your presences immediately."</p><p>"Fine. You can tell my father I will be home shortly."</p><p>Alone on a pile of corpses Vegeta calls up his servants and the group then gathers together.</p><p>"Why would your father want you to return home? Wouldn't that be against Frieza's orders?" the third class asked</p><p>The general said "I swore my undying loyalty to your father and you not Frieza. If you want to go it will be my head not yours."</p><p>"I don't think that will be necessary, but I will keep that in mind. Now come were going home father's waiting."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>In the Palace</strong>
</p><p>Guarda look to her anxious son, sweat coming down his forehead and with a big smile on her face she says. "I have stared death in the face and kill him, dead. Frieza is no more we are free! No more masters!"</p><p>The king face is one of delight it was almost too good to be true, Frieza was dead.</p><p>"And the Legendary Super Saiyan?"</p><p>She looks away "No."</p><p>He stutters as she speaks "But why?"</p><p>She looks back to him "The boy is an unbounded orphan. I will be Broly's new mother."</p><p>"You said the boy is a threat, why aren't we dealing with it?"</p><p>"I am dealing with it. I will raise the boy. He will be loyal to us and I will train the Prince to achieve my form. We will have gained an asset. Who knows what other threats are out there. I cannot be the only Super Saiyan, we need replacements for when my age catches up with me. Your son is stronger than you were at your age and stronger than I was. I have faith that he will not disappoint."</p><p>Wearily he says "Well if you say so."</p><p>Guarda, pivots as she said. "We need some new decrees."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"Number one: I want you to recall Tarble.".</p><p>He looked surprised "I thought we agreed that the boy was not suited for his life as a Prince. He was far too weak to have a position in the court."</p><p>"No we agreed that we were never going to hand over another Prince to Frieza, so we sent him as far out of Frieza grasp as possible. There is no Frieza so no need to keep him in exile."</p><p>"Very well. It would nice to see the little one again any ways. Weak or not he is my son."</p><p>"Number two- No more sending infants out to possibly die is space. I want to get rid of all of Frieza policies. What almost happened to Kakarrot was deplorable. He almost became one of them."</p><p>"Understood and agreed. But like who and how?"</p><p>"I saw a vision of a possible future. Kakarrot was taken in by a weak tuffle like race and raised to be one of them."</p><p>"What a dishonor!"</p><p>It was just then that a certain young prince marches into the throne room accompanied by Nappa and Raditz. All three of which kneeled before the King.</p><p>The Prince stood up and sneered at Guarda. He prince didn't know who she was. She had decided to keep it that way after all her mate got a lot strongest when they were rivals not family. Not telling had been a way of keeping her an unknown nameless saiyan, in case the monster ever tortured the boy.</p><p>"You sent for me Father?"</p><p>As father explain the situation to his son she slipped out, she had an adopted son to raise.</p><p>She went to the medical station picked up her new son. She said hello to the little boy that had help her save their race. The boy known as Kakarrot had given her more than just her species back, but he had given her hope. She then returned to the Celestial Palace.</p><p>While holding the newborn she looked to the court yard the blade of grass had grown a stem and a blue flower had somehow grown and bloomed.</p><p>She whispered, "Blue." As she wondered what new future was in store for them all.</p>
<hr/><p>Yep I'm bring it back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saiyan Attack Saga Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>edited by babykitsune-9</p><hr/><p>It was a warm morning on the Celestial Palace that was overlooking the planet Vegeta. The red sky was clear, and the sun was shining bright.</p><p>Considering how far into the atmosphere it was it really should have been freezing there but instead it was warm. It was all a part of the magic of the palace which was far stronger than the cold atmosphere.</p><p>Guarda had grown accustomed to not really experiencing seasons. As it was always the same temperature on the palace but still the warm light was refreshing. She was mediating out on the deck of the palace in her Guardian robes.</p><p>In front of her the blue flower bush that had grown a lot in 18 or 19 years. She in all this time had been taking time to water it. The bugs and trees hadn't come back yet but at least she had this.</p><p>She thought to herself, I still feel like I am missing something. I have achieved the power of a super saiyan yet I feel the date of my death approach still. It's not natural I know that much. But shouldn't nothing short of Beerus be able kill me? There must be power yet untapped, enemies yet vanquished. If I am to die, I cannot leave without another to take my place but neither by grandson nor my son can yet go super. I need to find a way to make it happen.</p><p>Just then a greenish-yellow ball of energy came crashing down at her position. She is gone, to the surprise of the one who fire it.</p><p>"Oh, my Kami did I just vaporize mom!?"</p><p>The firer is a young and tall raven-haired man. He has coal like eyes of a typical saiyan. The mischievous smile had changed to a look of horror. He now believing that he had just killing his mother. Before he could panic further a wooden staff coming from behind him whacked him in the head. The staff being in fact attached to an irate Guarda.</p><p>Broly hands went up to head and as he turned his face to his mother's fury. Brolly's face now had a nervous smile on it. He was delighted to cause some mischief but not a fan of the discipline afterwards.</p><p>Guarda looked to her beloved blue flower bush to see it trashed by the explosion, its flower petals scattering to the wind. She looked at her adopted son like he was still a misbehaving child, which he was minus the child part.</p><p>Under her breath she mutters 'I guess I need to re-teach him the lesson'.</p><p>Brolly was getting the idea that he should flee. He took off flying trying to escape only to find her in front of him smacking him violently on he head with her staff.</p><p>Brolly patted in pain and irritated, "Mom come on! It was just a joke!"</p><p>She replied coldly to him, "You destroyed my flower bush." A drop of sweat out of fear goes down Brolly's face. She is more than annoyed; she's pissed beyond belief.</p><p>Her face is a mask of fury. "My beloved son, that I have no intense urge to strangle right now. What have, I told you?"</p><p>He was sweating bullets in fear. "That there is one and only one thing on or in this place that you absolute want preserved and it happened to be that bush."</p><p>"That is correct, I was only a little upset when you blow up my bed, crushed my old armor, smashed that 3 million year old vase, put a hole in that mural my predecessor made of myself, and cracked the bottom half of the Celestial Palace, which took me 6 months to fix! But in all of that my son with a benevolent hand I punished you, and what were those punishments remind me?"</p><p>"Blowing up your bed I didn't get food that night, old armor was a spanking, three million year old vase was a stern lecture, hole in the mural a timeout, and the crack in the Celestial Palace was that you made me wash all the tiles of deck of the Palace."</p><p>"Well it's no more Mrs. Nice Guardian! I want you to clean every tile of ever floor and every room of this sanctuary. Along with that you must dust every single relic in the basement. And no but mom!"</p><p>He unwise whined out. "But mom!"</p><p>She hissed out violently, "What did I say? If you don't like it tough! There was one thing in this place that was mine and you managed to wrecked it!"</p><p>Brolly had to fight the urgent to argue with her, but he knew it was a lost cause so with a huff he said. "Okay mom."</p><p>Guarda flew back down to the Celestial Palace to the crater right next to the bush. A petal that was still flying around was about to hit her face, when she plucked it out of the air with her thumb and index finger.</p><p>In her hand she lightly rubs the petal getting the blue upon her fingers. To this she muttered "blue". In ear shot of Brolly.</p><p>"What?" He questioningly asked her.</p><p>"Nothing. I am going out for an errand, down on the planet."</p><p>Brolly's eyes then light up. "You're going down to the planet were the Princess is! Can I come?"</p><p>She barked said back to him. "No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you have a Palace to clean and your grounded if you forgot a conversation not a minute or two ago."</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>"You think that I am going to let you try an impress the princess or have a spar with either of the Prince's."</p><p>He barked out. "Like I would want to spar with Tarble. Fine!"</p><p>"Don't act like the victim, I am not the bad guy here."</p><p>He spat out. "Whatever you say mom!" He stomps away in huff into the massive dome structure of the palac</p><p>She muttered to herself, "I love him, I love him. I'm not going to strangle him."</p><p>Now with that distraction out of the way she snaps her finger and her RIT 'demon' costume replacing her Guardian outfit. She pulls over her head her dark hood and then she takes off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>In the Palace</strong>
</p><p>On a scorching hot sunny day sitting on the throne is a particularly bored Tarble. He is siting on his father's seat with Zorn on his left and his uncle on his right. Court is in session and it is miserable boring for the young and small prince.</p><p>The issues of the day are long and boring. The rep of planet Meat desires an adjustment to the tribute that they pay. The Sontaran's are asking for military assistance against the Rutan's. Mandalore had an overture of peace and friendship. Mandalore also desired the King's blessing to expand into some of their neighbors. Cardassian's desires a third-party mitigation between themselves and the Breen, nineteen years of war had solved nothing.</p><p>The answers where simple there would be no change in the tribute that Meat paid. The Sontarans would get Bardock's unit as reinforcements. The Mandalore would get its new allies the Cather's are pathetic and not worth any effort. And finally, Cardassian's would receive Zorn as their mediator been themselves and Breen.</p><p>All the myriad little empire's thought the galaxy had to ask the Saiyan Empire whether or not they could do anything. It was a far-cry from Frieza's slavery, from slaves to masters of the galaxy.</p><p>She strolled into this change of fortune was Guarda in her black hood and black armor. Upon seeing her, Tarble's frown became a smile at seeing what was unknown to him, his grandmother.</p><p>Yet still there were some gasps from the Saiyan's in attendants, she is still the 'witch' after all. To Tarble, however, she was weird, but friendly. She also lived happened to live in the most bizarre and interesting house he knew of. If anyone could spice up this day it was her, he was sure.</p><p>Guarda smiled at her second and tiniest grandson, she like how he unlike the other two he was usually happy to see her. His only sort of downside was the fact he was a little weak but that really didn't matter to her.</p><p>Prince Vegeta was in every way quite pissed about her existence. He didn't like the fact that, she was stronger than him.</p><p>Princess Escarole was just cold to her and very abrasive. She was a spoiled brat but for some reason it seemed that Broly was smitten with her.</p><p>He politely and curtly said. "Madame Guarda, how wonderful it to see you today. Now what may I ask is the reason for your visit?"</p><p>"Nothing too important my young prince, just a matter I wish to discuss with General Nappa about some troop deployment. But I must ask to where your Father and Mother are and since they are gone why is your brother not holding court?"</p><p>"Well… Mother and Father are on holiday on Risa, the recently conquer world by General Gerkin. My sister is on planet Elas to attend the wedding ceremony of their Queen and the Duke of one of their colonies. And well my brother right now is training because when my uncle went to ask him to do this he said, and I quote 'This is beneath me.' He is currently in the training room."</p><p>She chuckled at that. "Figures after I make my decision known to Supreme General Nappa. I will have a discussion with your brother. But I must say you look quite good on that seat young one."</p><p>Court was out of session as soon as she had entered the crowd had left, leaving her one four in the room, she goes to ask where Nappa but just then Zorn said like he was reading her mind.</p><p>"He is in the cabinet room."</p><p>"Thank you, Zorn."</p><p>She walks past the three and to the cabinet to see Nappa about to exit the room, they meet in the doorway.</p><p>"General Nappa, I have a request of sorts for you."</p><p>His eyebrow arched a bit. "It's Supreme General Nappa and is a request or demand?"</p><p>She laughed at that. "I think we both know the answer to that question, my vain General."</p><p>"Okay. What is it?"</p><p>"I want you to send Bardock firstborn to a planet known as Earth, with his back up being his brother. His orders will be to scout that world for a bright orange orb with four stars on it. It's presence interests me you see. If he finds nothing of worth, he has my permission waste the world and sell it. The profits will be all his own. I am sure he will like that, especially considering the weak people of that planet."</p><p>"Fair enough sending a weakling to deal with a planet of weakling but why send a first-class warrior as backup?"</p><p>She shrugged at him and said to him cryptically. "My reasons are my own."</p><p>"Understand that Kakarrot was assigned to protect the Princess."</p><p>"So? If it turns out to be something more. It will be an excellent learning experience for her. Like anyone on that world could even touch a first-class warrior or the princess of the saiyan empire. Now please make it happen."</p><p>Nappa knowing he could not refuse the Madame's 'requests' he nodded in agreement. The two parted with Guarda heading towards prince Vegeta.</p><p>The prince's combat chambers</p><p>Multiple armored Saiyans surrounded the prince of all saiyan's. They are an imposing group of elites clad in their house colors. He signals them and they all attack him. He with single move he takes out each of them easily. They all go slamming into the walls of the training area. The walls cracked as they hit it.</p><p>After all of the attackers have been dispatched, he could hear a sarcastic clap behind him. He turns and growls to confirm what he already knew it is Guarda the 'witch'. She is quite amused by the pathetic spectacle in front of her he thought not knowing it was genuine.</p><p>"My Prince if I knew you wanted a fight you needn't beat up on these helpless 'soldiers' you need merely ask me."</p><p>Vegeta was grinding his teeth. He looked at Guarda with contempt his brow tension. He in both his posture and eyes gives the look of a man that will just out of nowhere charge headlong at her.</p><p>She gives him a smile then asks him. "So what are you waiting…?"</p><p>Before she can even finish her sentence Prince Vegeta charges at her headlong. He takes a swipe at her torso, but before his punch could hit its mark she disappears. She then reappears to his unguarded right side.</p><p>Vegeta kicks off from her preventing her blow. He spins away a bit but then gets back onto his feet. Vegeta looks to observes that Guarda is not where she was a mere moment ago and tries to sense her out. It occurs to Vegeta that what he is sensing is behind him.</p><p>She puts on her most arrogant tone. "You might be getting better at copying my ability to sense energy but still your slower than slug my prince."</p><p>Vegeta pushes his body backwards attempting to hit her with his elbows. She then leaped into the air the moment he tried that. She was now hovering in front of his face. Guarda eyes locked with his, her head upside down, she is smiling at him. Vegeta swings at her head missing each time.</p><p>But at as he was distracted, she gave him a swift chop to his neck. Vegeta collapses to his knees, as he collapses Guarda turns back to have her feet on the ground head. Vegeta clutches his neck in pain. Yet he stares at her with hatred, not in fear or defeat in his eyes.</p><p>She rolled her eyes in response then said to him. "You still don't get do you? I am your superior there is no way to defeat me. Especially if all you can do is make blind swings at me. When you are at a disadvantage, it's not very smart to be the one who starts the fight you understand? You shouldn't let your emotions dictate the course of the battle; you make yourself far too easy to exploit. You wasted all your stamina trying to hurt me while I wasted none of my stamina. You're a smart fighter but you let yourself be so easily goaded by a tone and smile. You need to think not just react. This should have not been this one-sided. My power came from a need not a desire it is nothing you can just force child."</p><p>He spat out at her, "Shut up! I don't need your advice."</p><p>"And that is why you're a Super Saiyan right now?"</p><p>"Silence you cur!"</p><p>She sided and thought to herself, <em>If only you knew but damn that took a lot more energy than last time. His only competition is still just Broly. I can wait until he is at the power level of the Frost Demons, so I can have a challenge again. If I had let Cold transform the second time, I might have not been able to win.</em></p><p>She unknowingly slipped into her mothering tone as she asked, "Why aren't you sitting on the throne?"</p><p>"Because I didn't want to!" He sounded way too much like a misbehaving child to her.</p><p>She made a clicking noise. "You are the future King of the Empire; you need hands on experience."</p><p>Vegeta scoffed but has no rebuttal. Guarda decides that she has injured her grandson's pride enough for one day. She began to walk away and as she did, he blurted out to her.</p><p>"I will beat you!"</p><p>"I have no doubt my Prince."</p><p>She thought to herself as she left 'I can't wait.'</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>On an Alien world</strong>
</p><p>The planet had a purplish sky above a massive coliseum. The coliseum was packed to capacity. The crowd was in a jovial mood.</p><p>This was planet Elas. The banner in a strange language read 'Games to celebrate the marriage of Queen Dohlman and Duke Isanhard'.</p><p>In the massive royal view box overlooking the blood sport the foreign well-wishers begin entering the box with the due pomp and circumstance needed for such a gathering. Their names were being read out as they entered. The speaker was clearly not familiar with basic so his voice was oddly accented.</p><p>"Senator Vreenak of the Romulan Star Empire vice-chairman of the Tal Shair, Secretary of the War Plans Council, awarded the Praetor Colius metal." The young senator of the Romulan Empire takes his seat.</p><p>"Supreme Commander Salza of the Cooler Empire, conquer of over hundred worlds in the Andromeda Galaxy, right hand of Emperor Cooler." The red skinned and white haired, Supreme Commander takes his seat.</p><p>"Legate Dukat, Prefect of Bajor and eliminator of the Bajoran resistence." Dukat strolls into the room and takes his seat.</p><p>"Ambassador John Smith of Gallifrey and his companion Leela"</p><p>A tall odd-looking man with a ridiculous multicolor scarf entered with bizarre clothing. He had curly hair and a grin on his face. He is accompanied by a tribally dressed woman with an aggressive posture.</p><p>"General Boba Fett of the Mandalore's army, victor of the Battle of Concord Dawn, engaged to Mandalore's first born Seras Ordo." Clad in his armor Boba Fett steps in. His armor has been painted gold for the occasion. He takes his seat.</p><p>"Princess Escarole of the Saiyan Empire, third born to King Vegeta, conqueror of ten worlds single handedly. She is accompanied by First-Class Warrior Kakarrot, son of Bardock, the crown prince's right hand, conqueror of over twenty worlds."</p><p>Emerging behind the curtain is a young sixteen-year-old saiyan girl in royal armor visible bored and aggravated by how long this is taking. Her hair is a mix of her mother's and her father's spiky on the top drooping on the sides.</p><p>Escarole is followed by the palm haired Kakarrot in his first-class black and gold armor along with wrist armor. He also looks bored but is not as open about it as Escarole is.</p><p>The two come into the room they take their seats. Escarole is placed next to Legate Dukat, who is more than happy to have the princess next to himself.</p><p>Kakarrot is seated next to the John Smith who precedes to offer him a jelly baby.</p><p>He snarls at funny odd and says to him "No".</p><p>The games are about to begin when a transmission comes on his Scouter, the orders regarding himself as back up for Earth. Kakarrot accepts. As he thinks anything has got to be better than this 'sideshow'.</p><p>And then the fight began.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth</strong>
</p><p>The warm light is gently landing on the floors to this massive round building. The pigeons are in mass outside. The sounds of the city echo throughout the hallways along with the voices of the party goers.</p><p>Chi-Chi and her friends are at Capsule Corp celebrating her victory over Piccolo Jr. in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. All but Kami, Korin and Yajirobe where present here for the party.</p><p>They are balloons in the air. Confetti on the floor. It would seem that as far as Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs were concerned this was a children's party.</p><p>Chi-Chi was standing tall in the center of her friends. She was in her orange and blue gi of the turtle school. She had muscles and a full chest. She even in just her gi gave off a regal and imposing aura. She was royalty after all.</p><p>There was her best friend Krillin the small bald monk. He was the furthest from her as he was in a corner blushing. He like last time he was overwhelmed by her.</p><p>Yamcha was here who was avoiding Bulma because they broke up over his training for the last tournament. He had tried to back together with her, but she had taken that idea and took a chainsaw to it.</p><p>Bulma was doing the same with Yamcha. The bluenette was in her summer clothes. Her lips were painted red.</p><p>Tien and Launch along with their child Kunlun. Kunlun who was born after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and while the both of them were training for the 23rd tournament. Kunlun was born with green hair, pale skin and a third eye. His green hair was wild and curly. He had a baseball cap on his head.</p><p>Suno Chi-Chi's old friend was there and with Eighter all three that ended the ribbon occupation of muscle tower. Suno is in Odori gi it looks the same as turtle gi but is colored blue and red. She is taller than Bulma but thinner than Chi-Chi.</p><p>Master Roshi was the same as ever. He was trying to hit on his best pupil and for his trouble he got a nice smash on his head by Chi-Chi.</p><p>All of this while Puar and Oolong were snipping at one another.</p><p>Bulma asked her. "So, Chi-Chi what are your going to do now?"</p><p>"Well I guess I better get back to my Kingdom. I did leave my father's friend in charge, but I am still queen."</p><p>"I guess this will be the end of our adventures for a while huh?"</p><p>She bobbed her head sadly, "Yeah."</p><p>She smiled at her. "I am working on something that might help you, since being queen all might not give you all of time to train."</p><p>"Really that's great, what is it?"</p><p>"I have got a prototype ready. It's an artificial gravity generator. I kind of got the idea from your weighted gi. I figured you could probably get strong if you were to train in ten times Earth's gravity."</p><p>"Wow Bulma your amazing!"</p><p>She bridge of her nose itched. "Yeah, I know but that is just for starters. I already have plans for a capsule that could do hundred times Earth's gravity. It might be a little much though." Chi-Chi "Like that will stop me from trying."</p><p>Tien walks up to and she said to him, "I was glad we were able to get that rematch Tien."</p><p>"I was too but honestly you, advanced so far beyond me. It kinds of feels like I have been standing still all of these years."</p><p>"Don't say that you were much stronger than you were last time we fought."</p><p>"Still it wasn't enough. But now I have a new reason to get stronger."</p><p>"Yeah it didn't seem like he appreciated me letting him live. You know, I would have left him live even if it wasn't for Kami and the Dragon Balls."</p><p>His mouth went wide. "Why?"</p><p>"Just because he was born evil doesn't mean he has to be evil permanently. I mean you wanted to kill me the first time we meet."</p><p>"Yeah but he is the devil!"</p><p>Suddenly every fighter in the Party got a cold sweat of fear down their head. They all feel a big evil power that dwarfs Piccolo coming towards them.</p><p>Chi-Chi leads the group outside. They stand ready but they are shaky. Doom is coming right at them.</p><p>Suddenly above them appears is Raditz. He observes them before playing with his scouter. The sun is behind him as he descends, shadowed by the light. A wolfs smile upon his face, he stares at the Earth's defenders.</p><p>His scouter tells him that not one of them could even harm a singed one of his hair's. Never mind any of them being able to put up a decent fight.</p><p>He then thinks to himself 'weird they kind of look like saiyan's but they are all so weak'. Seeing the scared looks on their faces as he lands, he decides to give his ultimatum.</p><p>"Greeting people of this worthless water world. My name is Raditz the current well lets go with 'representative' of the planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Empire the undisputed master of the Milk Way. I have come here in search of an orange orb with four stars on it that I understand is on your planet. Now you can either give me the orb or I can kill you all and your too species. Think carefully but do be quick I bore easily."</p><p>The Z-fighter's mouths are all opened wide. After all a super powered alien just showed up and demanded a dragon ball. Bulma emerged from the house in a huff. She was behind Chi-Chi as she screamed at him.</p><p>"Hey jerk! You are ruining my party and we wouldn't give you the dragon balls even if you asked nicely!"</p><p>He thinks to himself 'So there are more than one of these orbs and their called dragon balls, eh sounds dirty.'</p><p>"Well thank you, loud blue hair one. I didn't realize the fact there are more than one, quite helpful. But I was not asking I was demanding and threatening you too." The group was too scared at the moment, but they wanted to tell her off. "Since though you don't seem to be taking me seriously…"</p><p>Raditz raises his hand and before anyone can protest, he fires a blast of energy into a nearby street block. The energy punches though buildings like they were wet tissue paper. When it hits the ground a ways away it explodes killing hundreds in an instant. A mushroom cloud rises into the air nearby follow a gust of wind and screams.</p><p>All but Chi-Chi and Tien mouth and eyes go wide. They are blue in the face and terrified. Chi-Chi and Tien however get visibly furious at this act of aggression. Chi-Chi grinds her teeth. Her fists tighten. She is nearly overwhelmed by the desire to smash his face right now.</p><p>Kunlun beings to cry as the intensity of the moment becomes stronger and stronger</p><p>Raditz laughs and with a wide sadistic grin says "Pathetic, I kill hundreds of your people and you just stand there. It looks like none of you cowards are even going to try and stop me. Here I thought your people looked like mine, but you obviously have more in common with sheep then my people."</p><p>Tien charges recklessly forward at Raditz. His rage is clearly displayed on his face. Raditz easily avoids Tien's attack. He gets behind him and with one punch breaks Tien's back. The others gasp while Chi-Chi gets into fighting stance.</p><p>"So maybe you aren't all sheep after all. Now here's the deal. You have twenty-four hours to deliver me all of these dragon balls. I will be back tomorrow to collect them. If you don't, I will destroy this city for starters. Then for each and every hour I don't get them, I will then destroy another city. Understand that I'm a saiyan of my word. Now if you try anything tricky, I will exterminate the human race when I'm done here. This planet will after all, would sell for quite a bit but your friend here" He points down at Tien. "tells me that you might not cooperated, so…"</p><p>He moved faster than Chi-Chi follow he merely appeared in front of Launch. She was holding her three-year-old. He gave her a punch to the face knocking the unprepared woman to the ground then he snatched the hysterical Kunlun.</p><p>Chi-Chi without thinking charges at Raditz, only to end up with his foot in her gut. She had the wind knocked out of her and then fell to the ground like brick. But her eyes didn't lose sight of him. She stared bloody daggers at him from the ground.</p><p>"Now that I have a hostage, you probably get the idea of what will happen if you don't comply. You have twenty-four hours. The kid's life is in your hands, don't disappoint me."</p><p>After finishing his sentence, the monster Raditz takes off leaving our heroes alone. Roshi helps Chi-Chi to get up while Yamcha and Bulma do the same for Launch and Tien.</p><p>They are getting up as Kami suddenly arrives.</p><p>Kami's face is horrified, he was too late. Chi-Chi and Kami's eyes meet, he wants to help her fight the alien, but Piccolo's sarcastic booming voice comes over head to interrupt them before they begin.</p><p>"Awa yes let the thousand-year-old man help you fight, let's see how long that lasts!" All eyes go to the roof of Capsule Corp. they all knew that voice.</p><p>"Okay, how else can this day get any worse."</p><p>"Keep talking baldly and you will find out!"</p><p>Bulma chimes in with a puzzled look on her face, "Does that insult work when you're bald?"</p><p>He barks out to them. "Silence!"</p><p>Everyone but Kami and Chi-Chi jump a bit. Piccolo jumps and lands on the ground right in front of Chi-Chi. Now with the sounds of first responders arriving in the background. Piccolo makes his case.</p><p>"If you go alone or with any of your worthless friends, you won't stand a chance against him. This guy is on a whole other level, you would be dead before the fight started. The only way, you have a chance of winning is if I go with you." There are gasps.</p><p>She puts on a smile then says to him. "And I thought the sudden appearance of super powered alien was going to be the weirdest part of the day. So how do I know you won't betray me?"</p><p>"You don't really have anything but my word for what that's worth. I can only say that we have an alliance until this guy is dead. So, that I can get back to conquering this world!"</p><p>"And I will be there to stop you when you try but until then we got a deal."</p><p>Krillin in the background exclaims. "Unbelievable!"</p><p>Chi-Chi yell out then, "Flying Nimbus!" She hops on it. "Let's see if you can keep up with me." Piccolo chuckles and the two are off following Raditz's energy.</p><p>Leaving her friends stunned and shocked on the lawn of capsule corp.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>In a bright empty field with a crater in it.</strong>
</p><p>Raditz arrives back at his ship holding the still crying boy. He teeth are clenched in a fury.</p><p>"Shut up already." He shakes the boy violently, but it doesn't work as he tears, and the moaning continue.</p><p>He growls out, "Fine then!" He goes over to his pod and tosses the boy into it as hard as he could. "Hope you got a concussion!" He taps a button and the pod door closes to the extreme duress of Kunlun. "Finally, I can get some peace."</p><p>He walks back up the side of the crater and then his scouter begins to flash with numbers that puzzle him. It says that there was a massive power level nearby him. He looks around but could see nothing.</p><p>"Piff stupid thing is broken. There is no way that Earthling could be that strong. I guess I will have to get a new one when I go home." The scouter beeps again stating that two power levels are approaching his location.</p><p>He hissed. "This thing is driving me crazy." He presses the button to turn it off. Mere seconds later Chi-Chi and Piccolo arrive stunning Raditz.</p><p>He thinks too himself, <em>The hot saiyan looking one with the higher than average power and a Namekian interesting.</em></p><p>"So, I gather you didn't take my advice about giving me what I want."</p><p>"Like I would ever hand over the dragon balls to a villain such as you! Creep! I am here for two reasons, to get my friend's kid back and to stop you."</p><p>Raditz sighs and then stretches. "Well I guess killing you two will have to entertain me for a while. Now please struggle so it'll make it last for a while now won't you."</p><p>Piccolo and Chi-Chi take off their weighted gi and get into their fighting stances. It a good couple of seconds of staring at one another. That is until Raditz gets bored and makes the first move.</p><p>Raditz's fires out of both hands blast at both Piccolo and Chi-Chi. Both of them dodge but Raditz arrives were Chi-Chi dodged to. He punches her in the face then knee's her in the gut letting her collapse to go after Piccolo.</p><p>Piccolo gets back on to his feet just as Raditz's is charging him. He tries a set up a defense but Raditz is just too quick. Raditz kicks him in the side and then punches him in the face.</p><p>Piccolo check bone snaps but Piccolo tries to throw a punch back but it is caught by Raditz. He picks him up and chucks him at Chi-Chi's location. Piccolo manages to catch himself in the air and lands next to Chi-Chi.</p><p>She breaths out. "So, awh Piccolo I don't think we're doing so well."</p><p>"The fight just started!" Piccolo looks at Raditz, who looks as though he hasn't even broken a sweat yet. "On second thought, you might have a point. He's toying with us."</p><p>"My thoughts exactly. If I distract him, can you use the special beam cannon on him?"</p><p>"No problem. I will need a minute though."</p><p>"I will give you that minute."</p><p>Piccolo beings to charge up the cannon. Raditz hissed out in frustration.</p><p>"Are you two going to talk all day or are we going to fight?!"</p><p>Chi-Chi charges him. The two throw a flurry of punches at one another. Chi-Chi manages to get a blow on his waist. On what she thinks is a furry belt.</p><p>The punch seems to really hurt Raditz, so she punches it again. Knocking the breath out of Raditz. Raditz kicks to force Chi-Chi back. His face says it all. This has gone from enjoyable bit of sport, to pain in the ass.</p><p>Chi-Chi sets up for the Kamehameha. Raditz charges not realizing what she is doing. She fires at the unprotected Raditz. He grabs it by his hands, and it explodes in his hands.</p><p>It looks as though Chi-Chi has killed Raditz. That is until the smoke clears. He is breathing a little heavily, his body is burned, and a vein is popping out of his head, but he is alive.</p><p>Raditz again charges at Chi-Chi who is unprepared. He punches her in the gut, grabs her by the hair, and then chucks her to the ground. He lands prepared to stomp on her a bit.</p><p>But just then it occurred to him that he hadn't fought the Namekian in a while. He looked to see, the Namekian was charging energy for some sort of attack. Piccolo, yells, "Special Beam Cannon Fire!"</p><p>Raditz could gather that if it hit, he was done for, he moved but not quick enough the beam piercing his armor and then his left shoulder. Blood started to gush from the wound, but it was Piccolo who was left speechless. In a bit of fear Piccolo then cried out. "No one is that fast!"</p><p>"But I am." He fired a blast at Piccolo that disintegrates his left arm. It then explodes and sends Piccolo tumbling away.</p><p>Raditz is about to fire another blast when Chi-Chi comes up from behind him and grabs his tail.</p><p>Hitting him there after all seemed to hurt him so grabbing it might stop him. Raditz collapses all of his energy leaving him now.</p><p>In a pant she says, "Are you okay Piccolo?"</p><p>"Yeah just a missing arm and all! Not a big deal!"</p><p>"Well sorry I asked! Now can you do that attack again?"</p><p>"Yeah just give me another minute."</p><p>"No this is impossible! To be defeated by such pathetic fighters! This is a disgrace!"</p><p>"You better believe it friend it's all over!"</p><p>"Wait if you let me go! I can get you anything you want!"</p><p>"Can you give back all of those people who's lives you took!"</p><p>Raditz noticed her grip loosened as she was getting angrier at him. Her focus taken off his tail.</p><p>"Oh you mean those worthless ants that I squashed, you're really getting angry over their deaths? I did them a favor by putting an end to their miserable existence."</p><p>Chi-Chi blinded by anger and the desire to smack him. Her grip loosened enough so that Raditz regained his strength. He jumped up and then he elbow her in the gut. She went down like a ton of bricks and Raditz was soon standing on top over her.</p><p>He cackled out loud. "Worthless human! So easy to manipulate! Now scream for me!" Raditz steps on her breaking ribs. She screams in pain and sound reaches Kunlun in the pod.</p><p>His face goes from that of fear to rage in seconds. The pod explodes the energy of Kunlun visible. He jumps out of the crater and lands in front of the scene.</p><p>In a bloodcurdling roar he headfirst charges at Raditz. Kunlun hits him directly in the chest pushing him off of Chi-Chi. Raditz staggers back and then look at Kunlun the boy on the ground with murderous intent. He raises his right hand about to fire a blast to vaporize the small boy.</p><p>Before Raditz can charge and fire, Chi-Chi grabs him from behind. Her arm grabbing hold of his. Normally pushing her off would be child's play, but the wounds have taken their toll.</p><p>She yells out to him. "Fire now Piccolo!"</p><p>He smiles wide. "This is too good to be true! As you wish!"</p><p>Piccolo fires piercing thought Raditz's armor, hitting his heart, then punching though his body. The beam then goes though Chi-Chi exiting though her chest. Raditz's is bleeding from his mouth and falls to the ground on his front. Chi-Chi falls to the ground on her back. Raditz coughing up blood.</p><p>"This is more than insulting, beaten by such weaklings! This can't get any worse!"</p><p>Piccolo was laughing as he walked up to him.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?!"</p><p>"You! Because it is about to get worse! The dragon balls, the things that you came looking for, when you collect them, you can make a wish. Chi-Chi and her friends have used them to revive people in the past. You die alone." Piccolo keeps laughing until he realizes that Raditz is laughing.</p><p>"Oh, you people are so stupid. I mean you constantly just hand me all the information I needed. The device on my head. It's not just for looks it's a scouter and a communicator. My brother just heard everything you just said. He will come, I know he will. For both the dragon Balls and revenge. The funny thing is he is a lot stronger than me. In one year, he will be here, and you will all die. Not just you but everyone on this stupid planet. When they resurrect me maybe they will let me watch, as you die.</p><p>Piccolo grinds his teeth at what he heard. Raditz dies of the fact of the hole in chest where his heart should be. Piccolo, angry grinned at him. "Thanks for the warning."</p><hr/><p>Yes, there was a lot of Sci-Fi references and maybe a little blatant so if you don't like it I'm sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saiyan Attack Saga Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edited by babykitsune-9</p>
<hr/><p>A cool breeze sweeps over a green field with snowcapped mountains in the background the sun beating down. Piccolo is standing over Raditz's body. His raven hair is pushed around by the breeze. Blood slowly drips from his mouth to the green grass below. Staining it crimson with his blood.</p><p>Piccolo looks over to his most hated enemy Chi-Chi, who is also dead. Piccolo has avenged his father; she's dead but something rings hollow in his mind.</p><p>And it's not just that, in a year he might be dead. Chi-Chi's death wasn't at all how he imagined the experience. He thought it would be on a non-ending high that would sustain himself until he looked like Kami.</p><p>No, Chi-Chi may have died at his hands, but it was willingly and in the defense of everyone including himself. He felt no sense of accomplishment. This should have been more to him and meant more, but it just didn't.</p><p>He now just felt alone. Chi-Chi was his whole reason for being, after all. Killing her was <em>why</em> he woke up in the morning. Conquering Earth won't be a challenge without Chi-Chi in the way. The rest of the humans were pathetic besides her and a few of her friends, they couldn't stop him.</p><p>The saiyans coming did excite him but he didn't want to die. They were just a new challenge to him.</p><p>Piccolo heard the sound of Kunlun grumbling on the ground. Piccolo looked at him as the breeze blew some of his green hair into his nose. To which Kunlun sneezed his hair seemed to get greener.</p><p>That dumb kid had saved his life and he knew it. Human children aren't supposed to be that strong. Tien was Chi-Chi's second and Launch was maybe the fifth strongest human on Earth.</p><p>Yeah, the kid was going to have potential but to emerge so early and so dramatically was unheard of best he knew. The kid was stronger than him, stronger than Chi-Chi and stronger than Raditz.</p><p>Piccolo felt a jolt of something come up his back. Kami must have gotten a glimpse of the future. It came to him like breeze with no theatrics. He feared not death, but an idea was starting to take shape in him.</p><p>Out loud he asked himself, "What of me will remain?"</p><p>The quiet contemplation of the demon prince is interrupted by the sound of a plane approaching without even looking he knew who they are. It was Chi-Chi's worthless friends.</p><p>They landed and pile out of the jet-copter and rush to the grisly scene. Both Bulma and Krillin reduced to tears to see their best friend dead. Launch rushes over to her injured kid, cursing all the way that she wasn't stronger still in blonde form. No one came up to Piccolo or gave him a look not that he cared.</p><p>The wise old master spoke to his shaken pupils and friends. "I know it hurts everyone, but Chi-Chi died defending us from a great evil, it was her choice. Also, may I remind you, that we have the dragon balls, so she won't be dead for long. And the Earth is now safe."</p><p>Piccolo laughs in his evil tone. The group collectively jumped a bit.</p><p>"Oh you stupid humans, you're the exact opposite of safe!"</p><p>The healed Tien standing next to Launch gets into fighting position as well as Suno, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu.</p><p>The scar faced former bandit exclaimed. "So that's it uh? Your just going to kick us when we're down?"</p><p>Piccolo grinned at that. "I would do a lot more than just kick you."</p><p>Bulma jumped behind Yamcha using him as a shield. While Launch got in front of Kunlun and the light on Roshi glasses moves.</p><p>"So why haven't you just killed us already Piccolo?" The others look at Roshi as though he has three heads.</p><p>Oolong, mouth was ajar. "Okay you have officially lost it, you senile old man!"</p><p>Piccolo laughs some more, watching them panic at least can give him some joy for now.</p><p>"Surprising at least one of you has brains. If I was going to kill all of you, I would have just done it. No… as bile inducing as this might be, I might actually require you idiot's assistance as some meat shields. After all the saiyan has friends and they are coming!"</p><p>The group collectively gasps in terror.</p><p>"That's right sheep, the saiyan's brother is coming and he is quite a bit stronger than this one!"</p><p>Krillin yelps out in a high pitched tone. "Stronger!"</p><p>"Yep, I couldn't tell you how much stronger. So, I think we should assume the worst. He will be here in a year."</p><p>Yamcha with panic in his voice exclaimed. "Only a year to get ready for a guy that was stronger than the guy that wiped the floor with Chi-Chi?!"</p><p>"Am I a parrot human? You heard me clearly. So, I suggest if you all want to live you should start training."</p><p>Suno eyebrow shot down as she concluded. "Yeah, I agree only a year… Shoot we don't a day to waste." The others nod in agreement, but they are interrupted by Piccolo.</p><p>"There is one more matter I need to attend with you…"</p><p>Piccolo chargeed at the group, elbowing Tien in the head and backhanding Launch in the face. The two had dropped their guard and had no defense. They were easily sent to the ground and with the hand he used to strike his mother, he snatched the unconscious Kunlun from the ground. He flew up into the air. The other's rush to help but are far too slow to do anything all they could do is see Piccolo and his evil smile above them.</p><p>"The boy today demonstrated he is the strongest on this planet. Since you weakling would be more likely than not to baby him, it's up to me to train the brat. You will see him in a year until then I will see you all in your nightmares!"</p><p>Piccolo flies off with Kunlun in his arms laughing all the way. Tien is slow to get up, is about to rush after Piccolo when Master Roshi intervenes.</p><p>"Tien what do you think your about to do?!"</p><p>Tien barks out loudly. " Master, that monster has Kunlun! I have got to get him back!"</p><p>"Son, I know you want your son back but that monster is still a level above you it would be suicide!"</p><p>"Master if I can't protect my kid maybe it's what I deserve. We have to go get him"</p><p>Yamcha comes to his side and puts his hand on Tien's shoulder. "I'm with you buddy all the way. We will show that monster what for!"</p><p>Krillin and Chiaotzu both exclaim. "Yeah!" while Suno nods to that.</p><p>Puar whine out her question, "Are you sure that's a good idea Yamcha?"</p><p>"Their no way I'm letting a demon take my friend's kid!"</p><p>The raspy voice of Kami spoke up. "I know how you all feel but I will have to ask you to trust Piccolo." They all turn from the direction of Piccolo's departure, to where Chi-Chi's body is. Kami standing over her with sweat on his face.</p><p>Launch screams out at him. "Who the hell asked you old man! We are getting my goddamn kid back!"</p><p>Kami sighs. "I may not agree with his methods, but he is right. The boy showed an extraordinary power today that needs to be harness if we are to survive. As I fear there is not just one saiyan coming but two of them. One is over five times stronger than Raditz and another ten times stronger. Piccolo will not kill the boy; he only seeks to make him stronger. I invite all of you including Yajirobe to head to the Lookout to train for the upcoming threat. As for Chi-Chi I will take her to the Otherworld, don't wish her back to life until just before the saiyans are due to arrive. She has a new master she needs to meet."</p><p>Launch clenches her fists, every fiber of her being doesn't want to accept this, but she has no choice. She growls at him.</p><p>"If Piccolo hurts my baby. After I'm done killing him, you're next even if I have to go to hell to do it."</p><p>Kami nods in agreement. If the trust he was placing in his other half was betrayed, he believed he deserved whatever punishment this angry mother was willing to dish out. His hand went down to the dead Chi-Chi and they were off.</p><p>"I guess we should head to Korin's tower."</p><p>The demoralized group nodded in agreement. Leaving Roshi and the non-fighters, the Z-fighters take off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Planet Elas</strong>
</p><p>Kakarrot's mouth was ajar listening to the recording in an arena bathroom. The door was lock and only he knew this message at the moment.</p><p>At first, it didn't compute for him. Wish granting orbs apparently were a thing now. Which meant that anything he could imagine could be his now.</p><p>No more service to others, he could be king of the empire. There would be no more need to submit to the whims of the royal family. He would no longer be the prince's errand boy, a babysitter and a glorified servant. He could rule the Galaxy. He would be the pauper that turned prince.</p><p>He could become a Super Saiyan. Immortality would grantee that possibility. He would be not just a king or an emperor, he would be a god. That could rule the universe for all eternity.</p><p>There was no way, he was going to give up on this opportunity.</p><p>Kakarrot stormed out of the bathroom and headed to exit. To see Princess Escarole waiting for him. Her eyebrows were raised inquisitively.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Kakarrot thinking fast. "To Earth."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Kakarrot raised his voice and pertended to be outraged. "They <em>killed</em> my brother!"</p><p>"How? I thought the people of that planet were weak?"</p><p>"They are it's just that they got lucky and Raditz's was a moron."</p><p>"Oh, he really was worthless then."</p><p>"Yes, he was, but this is an insult to my family honor, that I have got to deal with."</p><p>"Agreed, this is insult not just to you but every Saiyan everywhere. As we cannot let a worthless species think they can win against us."</p><p>"No, your highness. It's merely a matter of family honor. I humbly ask you to let me deal with this alone."</p><p>She shot him a dirt glance and what she perceived as him trying to give her an order. She waived him off "Nan, watching weaklings kill each other is boring and that Smith guy looked disgusting, all of this is boring me. Now slaughtering a planet sounds a lot more fun. It's a matter of honor and I order you to let me come with you!"</p><p>Kakarrot sighed in his head and thought to himself 'So much for a solo mission.'</p><p>He figured he could knock her out and leave. But disobeying an order from her is treason and so is hurting her. They would start hunting him now, and he might not be able to get the dragon balls.</p><p>There was no getting around it, she would have to come with him, to not arouse any suspicion. He would deal with the brat later when they were far away from any recourse.</p><p>On the bright side, the new Kami would have access to a young untouched princess nearby. Revenge was going to be sweet. Kakarrot's tone changed, he said with a smile and a bow.</p><p>"Of course, my Princess. I am most honored to have you accompany me on this mission of vengeance."</p><p>"Good. Now just you remember your place. Now let's go and slaughter a world."</p><p>The two said their apologies to the king and queen of Elas and they were soon off.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Otherworld</strong>
</p><p>Chi-Chi wakes up and looks around to find an endless sea of clouds before her. She tries to take a deep breath, but nothing seems to happen. Kami who was next to her speaks up.</p><p>"Chi-Chi you're dead, you don't need to breathe anymore"</p><p>"Oh really, well that is just really unsettling."</p><p>"I have a feeling you will get used to it, just remember to breathe when you get back to Earth."</p><p>"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Wait are you dead too Kami?!"</p><p>"No, I'm not dead, yet. I transported you here with your body to receive training on King Kai's Planet."</p><p>"Oh, why?"</p><p>"In one year, two more powerful Saiyan's will arrive to attack the Earth."</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"Yes way. We just need King Yemma's approval first. So, just follow me and don't say anything unless asked, I will do all the talking." He begins pushing forwards to the massive check-in station</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>Kami and Chi-Chi flew over some very angry souls at they were cutting in front of. They were blue horned men and women acting as ushers. They were speeding towards a massive open structure.</p><p>They reached their destination and stepped inside. There was a massive red giant in a business suite stamping papers. The universe runs on bureaucracy. Woe to the universe. Before Kami can speak King Yemma yells at him.</p><p>"Make it quick Kami! I up to my neck in paperwork! Planet Elas is having its games, the Dalek's just landed on Vulcan, there are twelve different planet's that are under attack by the Saiyan's and the Mandalorians are conquering Cathar prime."</p><p>Kami meekly said. "I understand great King Yemma. I come before you to request that Chi-Chi be allowed to attempt to make the trip down Snake Way to King Kai's planet."</p><p>"Yeah! Sure! Whatever! Just go! Please!"</p><p>Chi-Chi is left speechless as she sees the long endless stone snake the goes far beyond the horizon.</p><p>Seeing this too Kami softly says to her. "Take care, my child."</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles at him and then bows to she bows to him. He bows back to her and then he vanishes returning to the Earth. While Chi-Chi begins her trip down Snake Way.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Back on Earth</strong>
</p><p>Piccolo while flying finds a nice deserted island to which he and Kunlun can train. It has nice open wide spaces it which to train, it also has a ton of big scary dinosaurs, it also offers no interference by any humans as there are none here.</p><p>He flies to the ground and drops Kunlun onto the ground, when he lands. Kunlun is jolted awake by this and looks around</p><p>Kunlun is immediately disturbed by what he sees. He is nowhere close to where he was a in his last memory. He remembers hearing his mother voice and his father's presence but they are nowhere around now.</p><p>Instead he looks up to see Piccolo, the monster that his mother and father warned him about. The cruel monster that nearly killed his auntie in the tournament. He was towering over him with that evil smile of his. In a panic Kunlun looked around. Somebody, anybody has to be around to save him. Yet there was no one around, not even a sign of people.</p><p>"If you're looking for someone to save you, you can forget it! This is a deserted island no one around to save you."</p><p>Kunlun cried out in panic. "Can anybody please help me!"</p><p>"What did I just say brat! There is no one at all around."</p><p>"Please I didn't do anything to you…"</p><p>He barks out, "Shut up!" Kunlun mouth closes with lightning speed.</p><p>"Good. Now Chi-Chi, your aunt is dead." Tears are now falling from Kunlun face.</p><p>"Stop crying brat or I will give you something to cry about! Now listen. In one year, two more of the alien of the kind, that showed up hurt your father and killed a lot of humans will show up to finish the job. Today you demonstrated that you might be the strongest person on this planet. You have a power we need to unlock if we hope to survive." Kunlun looks as though he wants to disagree with Piccolo, but he is sure to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"Good looks like you know how to follow orders. Now your mother and father are training to help stop this threat. You will see them in a year. Right now, you might not believe yourself powerful but that is because you been raised by weaklings. When I am done with you, you will laugh at your fear. Now the first lesson is survive." Kunlun's eyebrows go up at this.</p><p>"I am leaving you here to learn how to survive on your own, in a month or so I will return. If you're still alive, I will teach martial arts. If you're dead, I get to laugh at your mother and father. It's a win-win, for me of course."</p><p>In a panic Kunlun finally speaks up. "But isn't this place filled with wild animals?!"</p><p>"Yeah it is and didn't I tell you to shut up! Now it will get dark soon, I suggest you get moving if you plan to survive the next month."</p><p>Piccolo begins to fly up into the air. Kunlun is now in a full-on panic mode.</p><p>"You're leaving me?!"</p><p>"It wouldn't be training if I held your hand thought-out the entire thing. See you in a month maybe your choice." Piccolo takes off or at least makes it looks like he took off. The kid valuable after all don't want to risk him dying.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth Capsule Corp</strong>
</p><p>Bulma in her lab with Raditz scouter before her. Her father looking at the pieces of Raditz's spaceship in a hanger on a monitor behind her. She mumbles to herself incoherently. She is chain smoking, with cold coffee next to her.</p><p>The scouter is a new obsession for her. The smartest woman on this planet need to understand this alien piece of technology. The other might have their muscles but this was in her wheelhouse.</p><p>Bulma's mom Panti came into the lab with a tray of food in her hands. She looks at her daughter for a lack of a better word to describe it she doesn't really open her eyes after all.</p><p>"Honey I really wish you wouldn't get so obsessed with these toys."</p><p>She scoffs. "It's not a toy it's an alien device. What is on this table might advance humanity by centuries. The same goes with that ship in the hanger."</p><p>"Well if you say so dear. By the way you got a call back from those people from UNIT."</p><p>Bulma doesn't look at her because she's still focused on the scouter. "Oh yeah what did they have to say?"</p><p>"They sounded really interested it the dead body you have. Kind of like the last one that you gave them. They seem to want to collaborate on this whole alien invasion thing that you warned them about."</p><p>"Good. I would have done the autopsy myself by this seems more important. I guess if we capture one of the aliens, they would be the only ones to have the holding cells for them."</p><p>"They seem so official in uniforms."</p><p>"Sure, whatever mom. All I need from them is some government resources make all of this a lot easier. Imagine what I could do with this alien tech. FTL drives, body armor lighter than air. The possibilities mom it's all at my fingertips. I will be able to reach out and touch someone on a different world and from a different place. The possibilities mom."</p><p>"Whatever you say honey."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Planet Vegeta</strong>
</p><p>The royal training area is a series massive reinforced metal cages in the palace on planet Vegeta. The prince is exiting that ruins of one area and runs into Nappa.</p><p>"Where is my sister and my punching bag?"</p><p>"Orders from the witch my prince. She ordered Raditz to Earth and Kakarrot in reserve. Kakarrot just gave me an update, Raditz's dead and the two of them are going to Earth."</p><p>He growls out a question at him. "How long?"</p><p>Nappa bunches up and painfully states. "A year my prince."</p><p>He hisses out, "A year!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Fine but if they take any longer. I will go to that world myself reach out and touch somebody violently."</p><p>"Seems like a stretch."</p><p>"What the hell do you know anyways! Tell me the moment something goes wrong!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Lookout</strong>
</p><p>The Z-fighter's and Yaijrobe are all warming up on the deck of the Lookout. The world might be in danger but there is some excitement in the air, after all this is where Chi-Chi became a class above them.</p><p>Kami comes out to meet them with Mr. Poppo at his side. He looks at the brave defenders of Earth knowing that they don't stand a chance.</p><p>"Now gather round everybody I have something to show to you."</p><p>The entire group gathered into a dark room with a pendulum and highlight symbols and shapes on the ground. Kami speaks to them.</p><p>"This is the room to which Chi-Chi spent a majority of her time in. In this room when you close, your eyes, you mind will be transported to a different time and place. It will not affect history as it will more in your mind than reality."</p><p>Yaijrobe barks out, "No way! I'm no guinea pig!"</p><p>"Well it is voluntary."</p><p>"Yeah it's not like I am some sort of massive sadist that enjoys watching you die." Mr. Poppo chuckles a bit. "Close your eyes!"</p><p>The Z-team close their eyes.</p><p>They wake up in a destroyed ruin of a city. There is dark red sky above them. They are in an alley to some advanced looking building. There are poster's floating around.</p><p>It is a picture of a person in a power armor crushing a monkey the tagline reading 'Kill the Monkeys'. In the background can be heard massive fighting. A sickly-sweet smell is in the air the smell of death.</p><p>In the alley is remains of a metal suited man cooked and eaten. He is only about three feet maybe in size. Around them is signs of hell. Dead bodies litter the streets.</p><p>The scar faced former bandit asks the others "What you guys think happened here?"</p><p>The blonde-haired Launch, "I don't know but nothing good that's for sure."</p><p>The small monk listening says. "I heard noises in the distance maybe that's where we should head."</p><p>A blast hits close to where the group is and a small three-foot woman darts into the alley. She is holding a blaster and wearing light battle armor. The woman is stunned upon seeing our hero's in a panic, she points her blaster at them.</p><p>Their hands go up to her surprise. She notices that their hair is different, and they don't have tails they aren't saiyans she determines. She lowers her gun and breathes a sigh of relief. She signal for them to be quiet and to follow her. They might have come here looking for a fight but they go with her.</p><p>They hear a voice coming from where they left. "They Tora, I thought you said she went down this alley?"</p><p>They duck into a building it must have been a bank, as the place has a vault. She closes the door to the place and relaxes a bit. The place has a stove a blanket and leftovers, she has been living in this place, and burning money for warmth.</p><p>She asks them. "Okay, so why are aliens on Plant other than the monkeys?"</p><p>"We're just on vacation to your world." She practically busts a gut laughing. "Okay, I needed that I can't really remember the last time I laughed." She pants for a bit and her smile sours. "Well welcome to the happiest goddamn place in the universe. The epicenter of joy and friendship. This planet has become a warzone asshole. Nothing here is worth seeing, just death and misery."</p><p>Suno looks to the ground to see an image of a humanoid monkey tail man eating babies with a caption 'The Monkey Menace!' She looks back at her. "The saiyan's did this."</p><p>"Yeah well no shit. Well okay some of it was my guys trying to defend this shithole. Well I call it a shithole, but I was born in this city. The hospital I was born in, is a block or two a way, it's a crater now. Hopefully it will be ours again, when high command sends reinforcements but then the monkeys will just level the place before they leave, the monkeys are sore losers. I don't know if the vault will hold."</p><p>Krillin asks/states. "This is happening everywhere isn't it?"</p><p>"Just about. They haven't been able to get close to the Capital yet, but it's been turned into what amounts to a massive refuge center. There are some bunkers and some people in the subway but for the most part it's everywhere."</p><p>The small painted boy asks her. "So what's your name Mam?"</p><p>"Huh, so at least one of you has some manners. It's Private First-Class Bolete of the Fungi Defense Force."</p><p>Tien begins to say before he is cut off. "Sorry it's just-"</p><p>She states. "Don't worry I lost my manner's a lifetime ago."</p><p>Launch asks, "Where the rest of your unit?"</p><p>"What you didn't notice them. You were staring directly at my CO a couple of seconds ago. You know the guy that was cooked and eaten. Fucking savages!"</p><p>Yamcha asks, "When the hell did this insanity start?!"</p><p>"About like Forty of Fifty years ago the Monkeys were refuges of their own world. I wasn't born yet. We tried to uplift them make them civilized, train them to behave. Well that didn't go so well. They rebelled, then Death Cap assassinated their king and shit hit the fan like nine or ten years ago. I don't have a calendar. We had a lot of advantages over them but their super men, they keep coming. Their persistent bastards, no quarter given or taken. They might just kill you for not being saiyan. Your friend with the long black hair might pass for one but he ain't got no tail."</p><p>A massive blast goes off in the distance the light in the room dims then goes back on.</p><p>"If I was a betting woman, I would say that was the city bunker exploding. I guess this shithole is theirs now. If I wasn't behind enemy lines before now well… If it's gone then that means the shields down, not that I suppose there any people left to defend."</p><p>Tien inquires to her. "How about we try and get you to the Capital?"</p><p>Bolete bursts out laughing again. "You drastically underestimate them, you sound like the CO going on and on, how the famous Dr. Lychee was building some sort of super weapon to crush the monkeys. No! This place is destined to burn. The tuffles are going to lose. This city is a monument to that fact. Save yourselves. Go back to wherever the hell you came from, and pray the monkeys aren't coming to your world."</p><p>She hears glass break outside and yells at the other to get back a blast hits the vault door which lands on Bolete crushing her lower half. Bolete coughs up blood from her mouth. There is dust everywhere but out of the dust emerges a palm-haired warrior with a grin.</p><p>"Well I thought I smelled a rat. I guess I was right." The Saiyan towers over the crushed mostly dead Bolete. Bolete, yells out to them. "RUN!"</p><p>The palm hair warrior says, "Squeak, Squeak, all I hear is vermin. How about you guys and gal?"</p><p>The very broad-shouldered man standing next to him says "Yeah that sounds about right Bardock."</p><p>All of Bardock's unit is behind him and they are staring at the Z-fighter's. Bardock looks straight at Tien.</p><p>"So, I gather you're not from around here?" He sniffs the air, then itches the bridge of his nose. "Well we don't have any order's that required me to kill you so run along weirdos before I change my mind."</p><p>Tien bites his teeth and yells at Bardock.</p><p>"Over my dead body!"</p><p>He said in a smile. "That can be arranged."</p><p>The Z-fighters get in fighting stance and the saiyans remain cool. Much like wolves examining a cow before slaughter, looking for weak points. Bardock raise his hand into the air, fires a blast into the ceiling of the bank.</p><p>The Z-fighters are forced to punch their way out of the collapsing building. The saiyan's are there to meet them.</p><p>Bardock at speed charges Tien and Launch who have gotten next to each other, Launch on the left, Tien on the right. Bardock and the two of them clash with him. Both Launch and Tien are struggling to keep up. Bardock is in fact faster than either of them.</p><p>Suno is up against Fasha using her Odori style to stay a step ahead of the female saiyan. The female saiyan is an experienced warrior but has not really gone up against anyone with Martial Arts training. No Fasha is used to brutal soldier versus soldier fights and her style reflex's that.</p><p>Tora stands feet above Krillin, its nothing new to Krillin, most guys he's every fought were taller than him. The different being that Tora's looks and size aren't just for show. The small monk is desperate to keep up as punch after punch keeps proving that Tora is strong than him.</p><p>Borgos pounds away at Yamcha defense. Yamcha being overconfident charged Borgos at the start of the fight. He is now paying for that overconfidence. A blow to the stomach and to the groin have seen to that.</p><p>Chiaotzu and Shugesh are having a far more long-range battle then the others. Chiaotzu tried a use his powers to keep Shugesh from moving but it was ineffective. So Shugesh fired from his mouth an energy blast for a critical it missed.</p><p>The red sun of planet has set, and horrible night has come the cloudy, hazy, blood colored night. With a moon slowly rising in the distance.</p><p>Bardock sideswipes Tien and Launch pushing them both into a building blow. Before the building can even collapse, both of them are back in the air and are in fighting stance. As the building collapses, Bardock attacks with a blast that they both manage to avoid, which goes into a nearby nearly leveled neighborhood.</p><p>The explosion highlights the devastation of area like a flare.</p><p>In a spin kick, Suno manages to get a hit on Fasha thanks to the light in her eyes. Krillin fires the Kamehameha at Tora who precedes to knock it away. Borgos bashes Yamcha on the side of the head sending spinning on to the ground hitting the concrete.</p><p>Chiaotzu yells out "Dodon ray" as a yellow light stretched out from his finger heading for Shugesh face. Chiaotzu was aiming for the area right between the eyes instead it hits his cheek drawing a little bit of blood.</p><p>Bardock is about to fire another blast at Launch and Tien, when a blast rings out. The nearly dead Bolete fires from her blast at Bardock's back. Before the blast can hit him turns to face the shot and knocks the blast away and with the same hand fires his own blast at Bolete.</p><p>Bolete is disintegrated without a tract, like she never existed at all. The sacrifice made allows Tien and Launch to get close to Bardock and unleash a flurry of punches and kicks. Bardock now on the defensive, leaves an opening on his right side. With all his might Tien kicks him and Bardock goes flying, and smash head first on to the ground.</p><p>Suno knees Fasha in the chin and punches her on to the ground.</p><p>Krillin uses the Kienzan to distract Tora then give a good kick to Tora's face sending him to the ground.</p><p>Yamcha hits Borgos with his spirit bomb (his version not the real thing) it explodes and Borgos falls to the ground not moving.</p><p>Chiaotzu gets behind Shugesh and fires a blast at his back, sending Shugesh to the ground. The Z-fighters just collectively used a great deal of their energy. They are panting.</p><p>The three eyed fighter pants, "Well at least Bolete was avenged…"</p><p>As soon as he finished a laugh can be heard from the ground from all the saiyans, Bardock gets out of the crater knock dust off his saiyan armor (not RIT) and looks up at the Z-fighters.</p><p>"Well that was some fun. It's quite nice actually, to fight people that don't need toys and tin cans to play but you should know that well. We haven't been taking this fight that seriously up until right now."</p><p>All of the saiyan's get back up completely undamaged by the Z-fighters attacks. The Z-fighters get into their stances as the saiyans keeping their calm postures. The clouds however break with bizarre and unnatural speed in the sky. The parting clouds then reveals a full moon in the sky. The moonlight crashes down upon the battlefield and the saiyans look up in curiousity. These saiyans have never seen a full moon before.</p><p>For a while all across the planet things go dead silence the calm before the storm. None of the Z-fighter know what to make of it. It seems as though all of the saiyans are letting their guard down, yet their getting stronger.</p><p>Then it happens. The saiyan's pupils disappears, their teeth grow larger, hair rips out of the skin, they grow in size, and their armor rips apart. In front of the Z-fighters are Godzilla sized monkey crreature. They can all sense, that the saiyans have all increased their strength ten times over.</p><p>Shugesh grabs hold of Chiaotzu and crushes him in a second. Tien screams out "Chiaotzu". Yamacha gets side swiped by the hand of Borgos like he was a fly, breaking his neck with the whiplash his body limp on the ground. Tora fire a mouth blast at Killin vaporizing him.</p><p>Suno is stepped on by Fasha and both Launch and Tien get whacked to the ground by Bardock both are crushed.</p><p>They all wake up safe in the Lookout with Kami, Mr. Poppo and Yaijrobe looking at them. They are all very confused, but it comes to them slowly. They had been no match for those saiyans at all.</p><p>Kami stares at them hard and begins. "You all did very well. Like I said it wasn't a physical transport back in time nor a real transport in time. Don't want Beerus or any of the other gods on my case. You all travel to a planet before the saiyan conquest of it. Saiyan's can transform on a full moon as you saw, all saiyan's with tail can do it. But the saiyan's same strength is also a weakness. Chi-Chi exploited that weakness in her fight with Raditz. When you grab their tails, they lose power and become helpless. I feel as though this would be very important to point out to you. Now the saiyans that are coming are as strong as those saiyans that were in their transformed state, untransformed. So, we have a lot of work to do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>